Merlin and the Mystery Girl
by Kaylen of Camelot
Summary: Arthur's cousin Kaylen comes to Camelot, but there's something strange about her. Can Merlin figure out the mystery behind Kaylen's suspicious behavior before it affects all of Camelot?
1. Chapter 1

INTRO Arthur's POV

I stood looking over the land from the battlements. Then in the distance, I saw a lone rider with a small group following.

"Now who could that be," I silently thought to my self as a wave of confusion swept over my face. As the group grew closer, I found that I could make out over the face of the rider. "Kaylen!"

Chapter 1 Kaylen's POV

"We're almost there. Just keep on moving forward." I tried to encourage those around me, then I heard my name be called. I looked ahead, and saw my cousin. "Arthur!" I handed the child in my lap to the woman next to me, then spurred my horse forward to meet my cousin as he rode out to meet me.

"It's so good to see you again." Then he noticed my soot-stained clothes. "What happened to you? Where are your parents?"

"I'll tell you everything later, but right now they need shelter and a hot meal. Will you help them, please? For me."

"Why wouldn't I, your family."

"Thank you, Arthur. You don't know how much this means to me." Then I rode back to my small group, and told them the news. After that , our small group seemed to move faster,much faster.


	2. Chapter 2 Merlin's POV

Just before dinner Arthur called for me. I naturally assumed he needed my help with something, which he did.

"Merlin, tonight's a very special... Next time get here faster. Now help me with these fastenings." Arthur was barking out commands as usual so I knew that there was nothing majorly wrong with, so I started with the fastenings on his shirt.

"What's so special about tonight, my lord?" I asked honestly confused.

"Merlin, don't ever listen to anyone? My cousin, Kaylen, has come unexpectedly, because something has happened to her home and parents." I swore I heard the slightest bit of exasperation in his question. As soon as I had finished with the fastenings on his shirt, I followed him to the dining hall where I soon met up with Guias.

"Merlin, do you know what's going on? I haven't seen this many nobles in one place since Arthur's birth."

"Arthur said something about his cousin, Kaylen- I think, being here."

"Did you say Kaylen?" Guias said looking utterly shocked.

"Yes?...yes." "Hmm." Giuas, looks of it, was deep in thought. I watched as Arthur stood up at the head of the table, the loud talking from all over the room instantly diminished to frantic whispers.

"I would like to welcome my dearest cousin, Kaylen." Arthur gestured to the seat on his left where a young woman sat blushing. The whispers were soon drowned out by clapping. Arthur soon motioned for quiet. "Kaylen, please tell us why you arrived so suddenly."

" But of course." Kaylen started as Arthur sat down.


	3. Chapter 3 Gwen's POV

The room went completely silent as Kaylen started her sober tale.

"I was inside the parlor working on my needle point when I heard something outside. I went to the parlor door, and saw mama and papa at the front door talking to someone. I went closer to see who it was, and when I was close enough to see who it was, I saw Morgana."

"What?!" Arthur practically fell out of his seat, and spilled wine all down the front of his shirt as frenzied whispers filled the room once more. "What did she want?" He growled as he slowly settled back into his seat, and instant silence followed the question.

" Well, she said she was looking for 'the other one'. When mama and papa told her they didn't know what she was talking about, she screamed 'lies! I know your concealing her identity! I know you are!' Then things took a turn for the worse. Morgana said that if they wouldn't give up the identity of the girl, then she would take theirs. Mam turned around and saw me. Her eyes flew wide as papa told her he wouldn't let her; then mama ran toward me, grabbed my arm, and dragged me out of sight. I only had time for one glance back, and when I did I saw papa be slammed by some invisible force. Then Morgana set the house on fire using magic, I think. Mama handed me a bag, told me to run, and not look back. I did as told but looked... looked back as soon as I had reached the barn. Then all I could was watch, frozen by horror, as Morgana... ki-killed mama. Then after she watched the house burn a moment longer she... she just...just disappeared. Then the remaining servants and I came to Camelot hopping that we would be welcomed with open arms." Kaylen finished her story in tears. I looked over at Arthur, who just stood up and excused himself. He left the room in such a hurry that I immediately started to worry. Arthur never left supper early, so I took charge of everything.

" Kaylen, you may go to your room, the rest of you are dismissed. Servants please clear away the dishes."


	4. Chapter 4 Arthur's POV

I followed Arthur when he left the room. I watched as he went into his room, and shut the door. Then I heard the heart wrenching sobs that my best friend let out, not knowing that anyone was near. When the sound finally stopped, I went over and knocked on the door.

"Arthur?"

"Go away, Merlin." Make up an excuse to check on him.

"But..."

"I said, GO AWAY!" No use in trying to say any more, he's too upset.

" Okay, bye." Then I left him alone in his room. On the way back to my room, I ran into Kaylen. "Oh, sorry." I quickly reached out and steadied her.

"Uh... thank you. How's Arthur?" I thought about telling her a lie, but somehow I knew she would see right through it.

"I have no idea, m'lady. He's locked himself in his room."

" Oh." She looked really upset." Ah... please call me Kaylen..."

"Merlin. My name is Merlin."

" Okay, Merlin." She flashed me bright smile when I told her my name, but then her depressed look returned.

"You wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure." We walked out to the courtyard, and sat on the castle steps.

"So what's bothering you, Kaylen?"

"Arthur. I didn't know he would get this upset."

"Well it was his aunt and uncle."

" Yeah, but they were my parents too."

"Well sometimes his emotions get mixed with..."

"...his pratiness. I know, but its never been this bad." I watched as a tear silently slipped down her cheek. It felt like she wanted to, but just couldn't find the words to say it.


	5. Chapter 5 Merlin

"Uh... I better go. Bye, Merlin."

"Bye, Kaylen." I stood up, and left him sitting on the steps in the dark. After I left Merlin, I went to Arthur's room, and knocked on the door.

" Arthur? Please, I know your in there. I want to talk you. Please let in." I stepped back and waited.

"Kaylen?" Arthur cracked the door open, and looked at me.

"Please, may I come in?" He nodded and opened the door wider to let me in.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Arthur asked.


	6. Chapter 6 Kaylen POV

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, but school's back. So I've been a little preoccupied with that, sorry, and I know you guys really don't like AN's, so without further ado chapter 6 of ****_Merlin and the Mystery Girl._**

"Uh... I better go. Bye, Merlin."

" Bye, Kaylen." I stood up, and left Merlin sitting on the steps in the dark. After I left Merlin, I went to Arthur's room, and knocked on the door.

"Arthur? Please I know you're in there. I want to talk to you. Please let me in." I took a step back, bit my lip, and waited.

"Kaylen?" I watched as he cracked the door open a little, and looked out at me.

"Please, may I come in?" I saw him nod, and open it wider to let me ease in.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

**Sorry I know it,s a short chapter, but I thought it best to end it there. Then have the next chapter be in Arthur's POV, so I'm really sorry bye for now.**


End file.
